<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Castle by Lesphantom</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24358117">The Castle</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lesphantom/pseuds/Lesphantom'>Lesphantom</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:40:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,628</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24358117</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lesphantom/pseuds/Lesphantom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A castle appears every 27 years.  Teenagers go missing every 27 years.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Prologue:</p>
<p>	1984.</p>
<p>	Elizabeth Smith always had felt like a social outcast.  Aside from her group of 9 friends, she didn’t really socialize anywhere else.  She was shy, and terrified of almost everything.  Wringing her hands, she fretted about the day.</p>
<p>	Today, the group was meeting up in her basement.  Her twin brother John was already down there.  He was lounging on the couch listening to the latest album by some rock band he enjoyed.  Elizabeth stood in the corner.</p>
<p>	“Lizzie, come on.” John began.  “You can’t be afraid of everything forever.”</p>
<p>	“John, I don’t want to do this.”</p>
<p>	“We’re going out there.” John said.</p>
<p>	“Then remind me to kick your brown haired ass when everyone dies.”</p>
<p>	“Lizzie…”</p>
<p>	A knock sounded from the upstairs.  John stood up and he climbed the steps to the main floor.  The sounds of footsteps and laughter was heard.  The sound got closer to the basement steps until Felicity Manning, Chastity Bolos, Jerry Stein, Victor Sanford, Harry Henson, Ricky Stevens and Frank Boyd bounded down the stairs.  Felicity and Chastity joined Elizabeth in the far corner of the basement and the boys joined John around the stereo.  </p>
<p>	Elizabeth stared.  Victor Sanford was the hottest boy in the 10th grade.  She was completely infatuated with him and it was fairly obvious to the girls in the group.  Felicity nudged Elizabeth’s shoulder.</p>
<p>	“If ya’ keep staring at him, you’ll burn a hole in his back.” said Felicity with a grin.</p>
<p>	“Shut up...” Elizabeth said, blushing.</p>
<p>	Chastity chuckled.  “If you just would talk to him, he’d listen to you...”</p>
<p>	“No…  I don’t wanna ruin our friendship.” said Elizabeth.</p>
<p>	Felicity and Chastity exchanged a look.  Felicity placed a hand on her back.  Chastity walked over to the cooler in the corner of the basement and she pulled out a coke bottle.  At that precise moment, Lucy Mahon came rushing down the stairs.  She bounded over to Elizabeth.</p>
<p>	“So, are we ready?” said Lucy.</p>
<p>	“For what now?” Felicity said, popping the top off of her coke.</p>
<p>	“There’s that old abandoned castle by the lake.  John thought that we would check it out.  He even mentioned it last week!” Lucy said.</p>
<p>	Elizabeth groaned.  “Yeah.  He mentioned that…”</p>
<p>	“It might be a fun adventure if the boys would get off their asses and move.” Chastity said.</p>
<p>	Jerry, the boy closest to where the girls were chatting raised his middle finger.  Felicity rolled her eyes.  Victor looked over to the girls, a smile lighting up his face.  He approached them.</p>
<p>	“Do we know anything about this place?” Victor asked.</p>
<p>	Elizabeth shook her head.  “Not much.  Just that it’s old and abandoned.”</p>
<p>	“Sounds like a party!” Harry said, joining the group and wrapping an arm around Chastity.</p>
<p>	Chastity groaned and she shrugged Harry’s arm off.  “Harry, you’re such a poser.”</p>
<p>	Harry chuckled.  John turned the music off and he walked over, his two boys, Ricky and Frank following him.  He grinned.  </p>
<p>	“Let’s go.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>	Lucy barreled forward, taking the lead up the path to the castle.  Elizabeth walked numbly.  Felicity caught up with her.  She linked her arm with hers. Elizabeth smiled gently.</p>
<p>	“I’m proud of you, girl.”</p>
<p>	“What?  Why?”</p>
<p>	“You talked to Victor!!  And, you didn’t piss yourself in the process.”</p>
<p>	Elizabeth laughed.  “Yeah, I guess.”</p>
<p>	Everyone seemed on edge once they reached the double doors of the castle.  Lucy, however, bounced with excitement.  John placed his hands gently on the girl’s shoulders.  Lucy looked up at him with a toothy grin.</p>
<p>	“I wanna go in!!” Lucy said.</p>
<p>	“Lucy...” Harry said.  “I don’t like this.  I got a feeling...”</p>
<p>	“Come on, Harry!  Just because You’re a pussy don’t mean I gotta be!” said Lucy.</p>
<p>	“Then you go in.  Alone.” Ricky said.</p>
<p>	“Ricky, we can’t let her go alone...” Elizabeth said.</p>
<p>	“I’ll go.  If I’m not out in twenty minutes send a banana cream pie after me.” said Lucy.</p>
<p>	“Luce...” Felicity warned.  “It’s not safe to go in there alone.”</p>
<p>	“Felicity, I’ll be fine.” said Lucy with a grin.</p>
<p>	“Twenty minutes, Lucy...” Elizabeth said, swallowing hard.</p>
<p>	Lucy nodded.  With a grin she waltzed through the door.  The doors slammed loudly behind her.  The group exchanged glances at one another.</p>
<p>	Twenty minutes passed.  Then thirty.  Then an hour.  Elizabeth wrung her hands.  She took a deep breath and she stood up.  She faced the group. </p>
<p>	“I’m going after her.”</p>
<p>	“Lizzie wait...” Felicity said.</p>
<p>	“I’m going alone.” Elizabeth said.</p>
<p>	“No.” said John. “You can barely handle going outside.  Why go in there?”</p>
<p>	“Because Lucy is my best friend.” Elizabeth said.  “And your lame ass talked this up to her so...”</p>
<p>	“Lizzie...”</p>
<p>	“Fuck you, John.  I’m going in there.”</p>
<p>	Elizabeth darted inside the castle. The door slammed behind her.  A chill ran down her spine.  Elizabeth ignored it for the time being and she ran up the stairs in the foyer.  She threw open every door on the second floor and then two of them on the third.</p>
<p>	“Dammit…” Elizabeth said.</p>
<p>	She walked back down the stairs. Looking around, she opened doors she had missed on the first floor.  The parlor, the billiard room, the bathroom, the study and the dining room were all empty.  With a groan, Elizabeth climbed the stairs again.</p>
<p>	“Lucy!!!  Luce!  Lucy Ann Mahon this isn’t funny anymore!  Get your blonde ass out here!”</p>
<p>	A scurrying sound brought Elizabeth out of her yelling.  Elizabeth walked back toward the door.  A door squeaked open.  Elizabeth looked toward the door.</p>
<p>	“Lucy?”</p>
<p>	She headed over to the open door and she grabbed a silver candle stick holder on the way in.  Elizabeth soon realized that she was in the library.  She looked around.</p>
<p>	Books.  Books that seemingly called to Elizabeth.  She set the candlestick down and she grabbed the books.  As if in a trance, she walked back toward the door and she bolted from the house.</p>
<p>	1988-</p>
<p>	““4 years to the day of the disappearance of Lucy Mahon of West Liberty, Ohio, a group of her 9 friends have all gone missing.  John and Elizabeth Smithe, Victor Sanford, Felicity Manning, Chastity Bolos, Jerry Stein, Harry Henson, Ricky Stevens and Frank Boyd returned to West Liberty for a mini reunion after attending their respective colleges.”</p>
<p>	“Ever since Lucy’s disappearance, the kids would get together and spend the day with each other, just doing things Lucy would have wanted to do.” said Judith Sanford to the Tribune.  “Never thought I’d lose my Victor...”</p>
<p>	Authorities are still searching for the missing twenty year olds.  Contact the West Liberty police at 555-6812 with any information.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>	Elizabeth tore the article out of the local paper.  She grinned.  The demon appeared in the mirror behind her.  Her eyes narrowed.</p>
<p>	“27 years, Elizabeth. 27 years and I’ll be free… You and I will rule the world together.” </p>
<p>	“But Victor and the others...” Elizabeth said.  “You...”</p>
<p>	“They’ll serve their purpose… and join us.” </p>
<p>	“Mordechai, you promised...”</p>
<p>	“Never trust a demon, love.”</p>
<p>	“Never trust a human either...”</p>
<p>	Elizabeth grabbed an iron clad knife from her boot.  She slashed the demon across the throat.  He gagged and he fell to his knees.  Elizabeth stood over the demon a grin on her face.</p>
<p>	“You see, Mordi, I read those books you and your demon powers led me to. From cover to cover.  Even those pages that you ripped out of them.  And, you know, demons are assholes.  But I’ve been busy… While you’ve been focusing on the others… I’ve been trying to trap you and psych!”</p>
<p>	Mordechai looked up.  A symbol written in chalk was above him.  It held him tightly in place.  Mordechai’s eyes went black.  He growled.  Elizabeth’s eyes twinkled. </p>
<p>	“Got ya.” </p>
<p>	“You stupid girl…” Mordechai said with a grin.</p>
<p>	A chest flew at Elizabeth, pinning her against the wall.  Elizabeth tried to move it away but the power was too strong.  Mordechai pushed the chest against her more.  Elizabeth coughed.</p>
<p>	“You really think a little chalk drawing would defeat me?”  Mordechai moved across the room with ease.  “You’re wrong, bitch.”</p>
<p>	A flash of light lit up the room and Elizabeth and Mordechai were gone.</p>
<p>2015:</p>
<p>	From the window of the hideout, they could see everything.  It was nestled snugly in the woods up high in a sturdy oak tree.  Each one of the ten people huddled together were laughing, joking and generally having a good time.  They had always been close.  It was, however, a bittersweet meeting.  </p>
<p>	Alex Schaffer and Arianna Scaletta were moving.  They were step-brother and sister and their parents opted to move them to Arizona as opposed to the rural town of West Liberty, Ohio.  The step-siblings were not happy about it.  Both of them wished that they could graduate with their other friends instead of being forced to move.  </p>
<p>	The last day of the summer came too quickly for the crew.  It was a normal day.  Alex and Connor Francis, the heartthrob of the 12th grade, were roughhousing in a small corner of the tree house as was their usual custom.  Victoria Marsden, Riley LaRosa and Arianna were looking over fashion magazines, oohing and ahhing over the new fall line of clothing.  Joey Arpaggio, Roger Filmore and Mark Caud were looking at comic books and gushing over the latest Batman comic.  Which left Trixie Dennis, and Diane Belmont watching over the brood like a group of vultures.</p>
<p>	Diane’s arms crossed over her chest as she stared down Connor and Alex.  It was no secret that Diane was harboring a massive infatuation with Connor.  It angered her more and more that Alex was stealing precious time that she could have been spending with him.  Diane’s piercing blue eyes narrowed.  Trixie glanced over at Diane, a concerned look written on her face.</p>
<p>	“Diane…?” Trixie said</p>
<p>	“Call the meeting...” Diane said.</p>
<p>	“But Diane, that’s your...” said Trixie.</p>
<p>	“Don’t tell me what to do!” Diane said, tossing her blonde hair behind her.</p>
<p>	Diane cleared her throat in a vain attempt to get everyone’s attention.  Her eyes shot back to Connor and Alex who seemed to act like they didn’t hear her.  She cleared her throat again.  Nothing.  Trixie piped up in her squeaky voice.</p>
<p>	“Attention everyone, please!” Trixie said.  “Diane has something to say.”</p>
<p>	“Oh, then lemme give my undivided attention to her.” said Victoria, rolling her eyes.</p>
<p>	“Victoria, I’ve warned you about that..” Diane said, sickeningly sweetly.</p>
<p>	“And Diane, I’ve told you, I don’t give a shit.” said Victoria.</p>
<p>	Mark chuckled.  “She’s got a point, Di...”</p>
<p>	“I told you not to call me Di, either Mark...” said Diane.</p>
<p>	Mark rolled his eyes as the room came to order.  Diane looked around at the group of people.  She smiled gently, before clearing her throat again.</p>
<p>	“It has come to my attention, that there is a small patch of land near this hideout that we have not yet discovered.  I think we should send a small team out to discover what is out there.  Now who will volunteer?” said Diane.</p>
<p>	“Why don’t we all go?  I mean, doing something together on the last day that Alex and Ari are here would benefit us all I think.” said Riley.</p>
<p>	“I second that.” said Arianna.</p>
<p>	Diane scowled.  “But I’m the leader...”</p>
<p>	“The self-appointed leader.” Roger muttered.</p>
<p>	“What was that Mr. Filmore?!” Diane screeched.</p>
<p>	“You made yourself our leader.  We never voted on it.” said Roger.</p>
<p>	“He’s got a point, Diane...” said Connor, gently.</p>
<p>	Diane turned to Connor.  “You… you don’t think I’m a good leader...”</p>
<p>	“I never said that, Diane...” said Connor.  “I just think we should put it to a vote.”</p>
<p>	“Let’s all go out as a unit and discover this...”</p>
<p>	“...and she’s ignoring me.” said Connor.</p>
<p>	The group filed out of the hideout and they approached a small clearing.  A black liquid was pouring out of a nearby pipe.  Running toward it, the group thought it was oil and that they had struck it rich.  They all began planning what they’d do once they struck it rich.  Anything from buying a house in Malibu to fancy cars to buying fancy cars to buying comic memorabilia ran through their heads.  Unfortunately for them, it wasn’t oil at all.</p>
<p>	The entourage had accidentally stumbled upon a cursed place.  A creepy castle loomed in the distance behind an equally creepy fog.  The black liquid they had discovered was not oil.  It was much worse.  It was thicker than oil and it had clumps of hair and bones inside it.  Mark was the first to approach it, being the brave one of the bunch.  He took one look at it, went white as a sheet and he turned to the others.</p>
<p>	“It… It’s not oil… It’s… um… it’s blood.” Mark said.</p>
<p>	“Blood’s not black, Mark.” said Roger.</p>
<p>	“Demon blood is...” said Mark.</p>
<p>	“D-demon blood?” said Joey.</p>
<p>	“Oh!  You guys read too many comic books!” said Trixie.</p>
<p>	“No.. something’s not right with it…  We should leave.” said Mark.</p>
<p>	“Oh, fine.” said Diane.  “Since Mark’s being a whiny bitch, we’ll leave.”</p>
<p>	“I don’t think he’s just being a whiny bitch, Diane.” Connor said, kneeling near the black liquid.  “It’s not oil…  I think Mark’s right.  We shouldn’t be here.”</p>
<p>	“Pussy.” said Alex, nudging Connor’s shoulder.</p>
<p>	“Alex… I’m not messing around here.  We shouldn’t be here.  We should go home, and forget all this ever happened.”</p>
<p>	“OK...” said Alex.</p>
<p>	“Then what are we waitin’ for?!  Let’s get out of here!!” said Joey.</p>
<p>	The entire group turned tail and fled, never to return again…. Or so they thought.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 1: The Beginning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Diane ventures back</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 1: The Beginning</p><p>	Spring 2019:</p><p>	The lake was still and shiny as a piece of glass, as if she could walk across it.  She held the book tightly in her hand as she took a breath.  She opened the book and she read a passage from it aloud.  The whole sky and lake water went pitch black and a large ominous castled loomed in the distance.  She approached the large double doors and she entered the foyer, her heels clacking on the linoleum floor.  She looked up as a figure appeared at the top of the stairs.</p><p>	“Elizabeth...” the woman breathed.</p><p>	“Welcome home, Diane...”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 2: The Return</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The 2015 gang returns to the castle.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 2: The Return</p><p>	Fall 2019:</p><p>	All of the group had graduated from college and they had all began their own lives.  All of them found themselves in the woods once more, bundled up tight.  After exchanging initial pleasantries, the crew felt themselves being pulled through the woods.  </p><p>	The wind whispered through the dark, empty trees like a warning in a foreign language.  Winter was here and with the winter came death.  Diane had calmed her temper through college and a few anger management classes and she led the group through the snow-filled walkway toward the castle doors.  The wind seemed to blow right through her.  She bundled her jacket more tightly around her.  Trixie walked closer to Diane as she approached the doors.  Diane gave her a small smile.</p><p>	“Hey Trix, can ya’ help me with the door?” said Diane, gesturing to the large wooden doors.</p><p>	Trixie grinned.  “Sure, Diane.”</p><p>	Trixie and Diane approached the door.  They managed to pull it down.  Dusting her hands off, Diane led the ten-man crew inside the castle.  Once everyone was inside, the door slammed behind them, making all ten people jump.  Mark shuddered.  </p><p>	“Hello?” Diane called out. </p><p>	“Ghosts? Demons?  Munchkins?  Birds?” Roger called out.</p><p>	Arianna smacked Roger’s arm.  “Don’t even joke about the birds!!!”</p><p>	Roger laughed.  “You and your irrational fears.”</p><p>	“Come on, come on.” Alex said.  “Let’s get serious for a minute here.  Why are we all here?”</p><p>	“No idea.” said Victoria.</p><p>	“Me either.” said Mark.</p><p>	“I just… felt pulled here...” said Riley.</p><p>	“Like you needed to rescue something?” said Diane.</p><p>	“Or someone.” said Connor.</p><p>	“This is creepy.” said Alex</p><p>	“You’re tellin’ me.” said Trixie.</p><p>	“I’m outta here...” said Joey.</p><p>	“Me too...” said Roger.</p><p>	“You big tough men are scared of a house?” said Arianna.</p><p>	“Not a house, Ari.  A castle.” said Riley.</p><p>	“Yeah.  What of it, Scaletta?” said Roger.  “I’m leaving.”</p><p>	Roger made his way over to the door, but some force flung him back.  He landed at the bottom of the stairs.   His eyes widened.</p><p>	“What is this, Hotel California?!” said Arianna.</p><p>	“We can’t leave?” said Victoria.</p><p>	“Fuck. That.” said Alex.</p><p>	“Calm down, calm down.”  said Diane.  “Obviously, some force wants us to help out with something… The question is what?”</p><p>	“Uh… Good question.” said Mark.</p><p>	“But it’s late...” said Connor.  “We should find somewhere to sleep and then start fresh in the morning.”</p><p>	“Good idea, Connor!  Everyone pick a room and we’ll meet up in the morning.” said Diane.</p><p>	“Alone?” said Connor.  “Isn’t there strength in numbers?”</p><p>	“We all have cell phones right?” said Trixie.  “We’ll text or call if we get into trouble.”</p><p>	“Right.  We meet in the dining hall tomorrow morning.” said Diane.</p><p>	Everyone nodded.  As they headed up the stairs a person greeted them.  Everyone jumped a foot in the air.  The woman smiled.</p><p>	“Hello, honored guests!  Good of you to join us!”</p><p>	“Uh… hi..” said Roger.</p><p>	“How you doin’...” said Joey, looking her up and down.</p><p>	Victoria smacked Joey on the back of the head.  “Stop living up to your name, Joseph...”</p><p>	The woman smiled.  “Welcome to Squire castle.  I have no doubt that you are weary from your journey.  Please, choose a room and make yourselves comfortable.”</p><p>	Riley shot the woman a smile.  “Thank you, Miss…?”</p><p>	“Please.  Call me Elizabeth.”</p><p>	“Thank you Elizabeth.” said Connor, flashing her a dazzling smile.</p><p>	As the group parted ways, Elizabeth shot a knowing glance toward Diane.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 3: Diane Belmont</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Diane's St</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 3: DIANE BELMONT</p><p>	Diane entered the first room she came across.  A neat bed with nearly immaculate furnishings around it encompassed the room.  Diane smiled as she shrugged off her coat, setting it on a chair.  She reached into her purse, pulling out a small notebook.  A clap of thunder sounded and Diane focused on the large window by a bookcase in the corner.  </p><p>	“Diane...” a female voice said.</p><p>	“Oh.  Hi again, Elizabeth.” Diane said.</p><p>	“Have you done what we’ve discussed?” said Elizabeth.</p><p>	“All here and accounted for.  What’s next?”</p><p>	A maniacal cackle sounded through the room.  “Don’t worry.  They’ll find their own torture...”</p><p>	“Y-you won’t kill him will you?”</p><p>	“You mean your Victor?” said Elizabeth.</p><p>	“Yeah.”</p><p>	“If he co-operates, he’ll be the only one who lives.”</p><p>	“I don’t want to do this, Elizabeth.  We just got to be back on good terms again…  All of us.”</p><p>	“Don’t. You swore an oath.”</p><p>	“But...”</p><p>	“Diane, these people ridicule and chastise you do they not?”</p><p>	“Well, they used to… but...”</p><p>	“Diane.  What makes you think that they won’t do that again.  You’re the leader right?”</p><p>	“Elizabeth...”</p><p>	“You have to do this.  Otherwise, you AND your friends will die.”</p><p>	Elizabeth vanished into the darkness leaving Diane alone still holding the small notebook.  Diane glanced down at her lap.  Embossed on the cover was a name and a year; The diary of Elizabeth Smith.  1988.  </p><p>	Diane flipped the diary open and she began reading.</p><p>	May 21, 1988</p><p>	The guys and I just found the coolest place!  It’s an old abandoned castle.  A castle!  In Ohio of all places.  Victor took the lead, being the chivelerous person that he is.  He got us all inside and then I worked my magic…  Literally.  I performed the spell I knew; the one about trapping people in a place.  John freaked out and tried to pry open the door. Fuckin’ idiot.  </p><p>	But!  Now we’re all together.  And we will be until I have my way with Victor.  </p><p>	May 22, 1988</p><p>	I don’t know what happened.  We all went to sleep and in the morning the only person at the table for breakfast was me.  I tried calling down the hall to get them to come out of their rooms but nothing…  I knocked on the doors.  Nothing.  I pulled on the doors.  They were locked.  Everyone’s avoiding me.  Fine.  If they want to avoid me, I’ll make them pay.  I’ll make them all pay.</p><p>	May 27, 1988</p><p>	We’ve been here for 6 days.  They still haven’t come out.  Fuck them.  I’m better off without them.  I’ll head to the library and look at those spell books in the far corner. </p><p>	August 28, 1988</p><p>	They’re being tortured.  I’m the puppet master.  I said I’d make them pay.  The fucking assholes.  They’re mine to control.  Elizabeth is dead.  Mordechai lives. </p><p>	Diane stared at the notebook before her.  She threw it down on the ground.  ‘What the hell have I done...’ Diane said.  </p><p>	“Za Ku Yi abin da nake fada.  Ko kana son ko a’a na mallaki ku.” </p><p>	Diane felt a presence take over her very being.  It was as if she was watching her body do things that she couldn’t control.  She watched helplessly as her body got up and walked out of the room.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 4: Trixie Dennis</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Trixie meets a friend in the music room.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 4: TRIXIE DENNIS</p><p>	Trixie entered the room across the hall from the one Diane entered.  It was furnished impeccably.  There was a chestnut colored baby grand piano against the far wall on the right hand side of the room.  The wood on the bedframe matched the color of the piano almost perfectly. There was a brown leather couch on the right side of the room as well.  On the left hand side of the room, there was a wall of various guitars and a few violins.</p><p>	Trixie ghosted her fingers over the keys to the piano.  A nagging voice in her head kept telling her to not play the piano.  Trixie’s eyes raised to the other side of the room.  She jumped when she saw a young man standing near the couch.  He was about 6 feet tall and he had a mop of dusty blonde hair.  Trixie took a wary step forward.</p><p>	“Who are you?” Trixie said.</p><p>	“My name is Ricky.  Ricky Stevens.  I’ve been trapped in this room since 1988.  Please… I’m begging you, unless you know how to play any instrument in this room, do not touch anything.  Don’t bring him back to haunt me…”</p><p>	“What?  Who?”</p><p>	“The demon...”</p><p>	“Um… Okay...”</p><p>	“C-can you play?” Ricky said.</p><p>	“I can play the piano.  I took lessons for four years and I teach piano for a living.”</p><p>	“Thank God!” Ricky said.  “Please, play something then.  Maybe he’ll finally disappear if you play something difficult.”</p><p>	“Hm… OK.  How about La Campanella by Liszt?”</p><p>	“Whatever you think...” Ricky said.</p><p>	“Alright then.  I’ll try.”</p><p>	Trixie approached the piano.  She sat on the bench.  She smiled as she began playing the difficult piece.  The lights flickered.  Trixie looked up but still continued playing.  Ricky tensed.</p><p>	“Very good.” A demonic voice said.</p><p>	Trixie continued playing though now her hands shook considerably.  Ricky walked over to her.  He watched how quickly her hands moved on the keys.  He shook his head slightly.   Trixie finished the piece.  Ricky clapped.</p><p>	“You did it!” Ricky said.</p><p>	“Is it gone?” said Trixie.</p><p>	“I think so.  Let’s find a way out of here.” said Ricky.</p><p>	“Yeah… and why do we need to find a way out?”</p><p>	Ricky stared at Trixie.  “Uh… because I want to go home?”</p><p>	“Oh!  Right!  OK!” Trixie said.</p><p>	Ricky raised an eyebrow at Trixie.  They approached the door Trixie had just walked through a moment before.  It was locked.  Ricky looked at the doorknob.  There wasn’t a lock he could open the door with.  Ricky began slamming his weight against the door until his shoulder hurt.</p><p>	“It’s no use!” said Ricky.  “We’re trapped in here.”</p><p>	“Wait.  What if there’s a secret door somewhere in this room?” said Trixie.</p><p>	Ricky sighed.  “It’s worth a shot...”</p><p>	They began looking around the room for things that seemed out of place.  Trixie tried the door at least three more times.  Shaking his head again, Ricky began lifting the various framed guitars, looking under them for some semblance of a door.  He lifted one particular guitar that was about ten feet from the door and he spotted a red button.  </p><p>	“Hey… um… what’s your name?”</p><p>	“Trixie!  Trixie Dennis!  Nice to meet ya!”</p><p>	“Yeah, you too.  Um… Trixie, I found a button on this wall.”</p><p>	“Push it!  What’s the worst that could happen?”</p><p>	“We fall into a pit of spikes and die?”</p><p>	“Oh come on, you Debbie Downer!  Think positive.”</p><p>	Ricky rolled his eyes and he pushed the button.  A door behind the piano opened.  Ricky lead the way in through the dark passageway with Trixie hot on his heels.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 5: Alex Schaffer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Alex has seen too many horror films.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 5: ALEX SCHAFFER</p><p>	Alex walked into the room diagonally and across the hall from Diane’s.  The minute he walked in, he knew something was up.  As he moved through the room he heard whispering.  He looked around frantically and then his instincts took over. He fumbled in his pockets for his tape recorder.  He hit record and he began speaking.</p><p>	“Hello.. Hello… if anyone’s listening I need your help.  This place is cursed.  I keep hearing the name Felicity and a shrieking sound coming from this room.  There is something wrong…  I’m a Reporter for the Daily Liberty, the local newspaper in town.  Reporters are trained to develop a sixth sense, a nose for when a story smells fishy.  And something about this one wasn’t right. </p><p>	First of all this castle nonsense.  I thought it was bullshit that Diane was being all sweet and acting like she wasn’t queen shit.  And the fact that, despite supposedly being abandoned, the place was fuckin’ clean!  And that creepy Elizabeth woman… OH HELL NO.”  </p><p>	Alex felt a cold chill come over him.  He looked up and before him was a woman in 80’s style clothing.  She had blonde hair that was teased high on her head.  She gasped when she saw him.  Alex eyed her warily.</p><p>	“Who are you?” Alex demanded.</p><p>	“Felicity Manning.  This is going to sound like a dumb question but what year is it?”</p><p>	“2019.  I’m Alex Schaffer.  How… how did you get here?”</p><p>	“It’s a long story… but I’ll sum it up as much as I can.  Right after I graduated from college, a group of my friends and I--”</p><p>	“Let me guess… you were “drawn” here?”</p><p>	“How did you…?”</p><p>	“I have the same issue.”</p><p>	“Alex, you have to trust me.  Whoever brought you or whatever brought you has kept me here since 1988.”</p><p>	“1988?!?!”</p><p>	“I know.  It’s absolute craziness but...”</p><p>	“Why should I trust you?”</p><p>	“Because, right now, I’m the only person that knows what not to do in here.”</p><p>	“Um… what?!”</p><p>	“Alex, we’re trapped in here.”</p><p>	“That’s bullshit.  See?”</p><p>	Alex approached the door and he gave it a pull.  It was shut tightly.  Alex tried locking and unlocking the door before pulling on it again.  It still wouldn’t budge.  He exchanged a look with Felicity, who was giving him an I-told-you-so look.</p><p>	“See?  We’re trapped.” said Felicity.</p><p>	“What the hell is this place?” Alex said.</p><p>	“A cursed/ haunted mansion.”</p><p>	“W-what’s going to happen to us?” said Alex.</p><p>	“Well, we’re in what I call the “dream” room.”</p><p>	“Dream room?”</p><p>	“Yeah.  Once you fall asleep, you don’t wake up until either you kill a monster that will show up in your dream or you die.”</p><p>	“So, I gotta stay awake then.” Alex said.</p><p>	“As long as you’re in here, yeah.” said Felicity.</p><p>	“Alright.  No problem.  How do we get out of here?”</p><p>	“There’s gotta be something in this room...”</p><p>	“Like a secret passage!”</p><p>	“Yeah.”</p><p>	“Well, while we look, why don’t you tell me everything you know.”</p><p>	“Right.  So the whole thing started in the summer of 1984.  My “friend” Elizabeth, the unofficial leader of our group, had--”</p><p>	“Wait… Elizabeth?  Brown hair, long black dress, heels, brown eyes?”</p><p>	“Yeah… that sounds like her… Wait, you’ve met her?!”</p><p>	“Yeah.  She’s the one who greeted us when we got here.”</p><p>	“That… That’s impossible.  If my calculations were correct, none of us should have been able to...”</p><p>	“She looked about our age too..”</p><p>	“Dammit!!  I told her not to look at those books!!” Felicity said.</p><p>	“What?!  Keep explaining, Felicity.”</p><p>	Felicity sighed.  “I’ve gotten ahead of myself again.  Elizabeth convinced all of us to investigate this spot she had found.  We wound up here…  Poor Lucy…  She had volunteered to go inside and investigate the place alone.  She never came out.  The only thing anyone found was her left shoe.</p><p>	“After everyone graduated in ‘88 from college, we were pulled back here.  Victor, Elizabeth’s crush, suggested that we should all go in together, which we did.  Elizabeth began acting strange the minute she entered the foyer.  She kept saying something about needing to consult the book…  One of the guys, Harry or Jerry I think, made the suggestion for all of us to go get some rest since we were trapped inside.  Each of us chose a room.</p><p>	“I was exhausted so I lay down the minute I entered the room. I had vivid dreams.  They continued to worsen and I found that I was having trouble waking myself up.  At first I thought it was sleep paralysis, but it kept getting progressively worse.  The dreams were becoming more and more violent.  There was a demon chasing me.  I knew I had to find a way to defeat him.  Long story short, I won.  I don’t remember how I won, but I did.  I woke up and I ran to the door to try and leave, but it was locked.  I did everything that you just did, but the door would not budge.  The next thing I knew you were here.”</p><p>	“So, you’re thinking, since the door won’t open, there’s a secret passageway?”</p><p>	“I’m hoping so...”</p><p>	“Let’s start going through stuff.  I think you’re on the right track, Felicity.”</p><p>	Alex and Felicity began going through various things on the bookshelves.  Alex noticed scuff marks on the floor near the bed.  He began trying to move the giant four poster bed.  Felicity ran over to help him out.  A door behind the bed swung open, revealing Trixie and Ricky crawling through.</p><p>	“Never thought I’d say this, but it’s good to see you Trixie.” said Alex.</p><p>	“You too!”  Trixie said.  “Alex, this is Ricky.  Ricky, Alex.”</p><p>	“Hi.” Ricky said.</p><p>	“Hello.” said Alex.  “Trix, this is Felicity.”</p><p>	“Pleasure to meet you.” said Felicity.</p><p>	“Hi!” Trixie squeaked.</p><p>	“Did you guys manage to get your door open?” said Ricky.</p><p>	“No.” said Alex.  “You?”</p><p>	“Nope.” said Trixie.  “Ricky found the secret passageway.”</p><p>	“Damn.” Alex said.</p><p>	“That means there’s gotta be another door somewhere.  Either in your guys’ room or in here...” Felicity said.</p><p>	“Right.  We’ll help look in here.” said Ricky.</p><p>	“Yeah.  More eyes are helpful right?” said Trixie.</p><p>	“True.” said Alex.</p><p>	The four of them continued searching thought the room to find an exit.  Ricky leaned against the wall on the opposite side of the room, across from the main door.  The wall swung open, sending Ricky to the ground.</p><p>	“Are you okay, Ricky?” Felicity said.</p><p>	“Yeah.  I found it!” Ricky said with a chuckle.</p><p>	Felicity rolled her eyes.  “Gag me with a spoon.”</p><p>	The four of them crawled through the hole in the wall and through the secret passage.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 6: Mark Caud</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Mark teams up with a friend for a comic book extravaganza.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 6: MARK CAUD</p><p>	Mark entered his room.  A giant spotlight shone in his face.  He blinked and he threw his hand above his eyes to block it out a bit.  He stepped to the left and he went around the light.  The entire room looked like a scene from a Batman comic.  There were what looked like buildings on either side of the room.  In the far corner, a man sat tied to a bike stand.  Mark approached the man cautiously.</p><p>	“Wait!!” the man yelled.  “It’s a trap!”</p><p>	Mark stopped.  “Are you alright?”</p><p>	The man gave Mark a look.  “I’m tied to a fuckin’ bike rack!!  What do you think?!”</p><p>	“Hey!  If you’re gonna pull this shit, I ain’t gonna help you.”</p><p>	Mark began to walk off in the opposite direction.  He heard the man struggling against his bonds.  The man sighed.  Mark stopped walking.</p><p>	“Alright.  Fine.  It’s a trap but I definitely need help getting outta here.” The man said.</p><p>	“You got a name?” Mark said.</p><p>	“John.  John Smith.”</p><p>	“I’m Mark.  Let’s get you outta those bonds.  How’d you get into those things anyway?”</p><p>	“I ran out of ideas… and I can’t finish a damn story line.”</p><p>	“Uh, what?”</p><p>	“This room.  It was normal for about… ten minutes?  Then I started doodling.  The buildings popped up as I drew them.  The bad guys showed up, the good guy, the whole nine…  I just forgot to draw how I get out of this mess before they grabbed me.”</p><p>	“So this is basically a...”</p><p>	“Live action comic book.  Drawn by me.”</p><p>	“Nice skills man.”</p><p>	“Thank you.”</p><p>	Mark approached John and he began to untie him.  Mark felt a gun get pressed to the back of his head as the rope fell at John’s feet.  Mark put his hands up.  John stepped out of the rope.</p><p>	“I warned you.” John said.</p><p>	John slipped behind Mark and he took out the guy holding the gun with ease.  John walked over and he shook Mark’s hand.  Mark smiled.</p><p>	“Thanks for the save, Mark.”</p><p>	“You too, John.</p><p>	“We’ll call it even.”</p><p>	“So.. how do we get out of this room.  We’re like… in the middle of Gotham City here...”</p><p>	“Pretty close…  That’s what I was basing it off of at least.”</p><p>	“Batman would chill here with no problem.”</p><p>	“Right!!”</p><p>	“OK, back to how we get out…”</p><p>	John shrugged.  “I assume we should finish a story line?”</p><p>	“Well, what do you got?  Maybe I can help.” said Mark.</p><p>	“Can you draw?” John said.</p><p>	“Stick figures.” said Mark  “I actually write action novels.”</p><p>	“Perfect!!” John said.  “You write, I’ll draw.”</p><p>	Mark nodded.  John led them into a small garage off of a bigger building.  A desk with a lamp sat there.  John sat down and he quickly drew a second desk with a typewriter on it.  Seconds later, a desk with a typewriter on it dropped in front of Mark.</p><p>	“Now, that is cool.”</p><p>	“I know right?!”</p><p>	They got to work right away.  They spent the next few hours coming up with a story line that played before them.  Demonic laughter filled the room once it was complete.  The room went back to normal.</p><p>	“What the hell was that?”</p><p>	“I don’t know.”</p><p>	A door swung open wide.  Trixie, Ricky, Alex and Felicity fell through.  John ran toward Ricky and Felicity and Mark ran toward Trixie and Alex.  John came over to Mark.</p><p>	“We need to find another exit.” John said.</p><p>	“Why?”</p><p>	“Because Elizabeth is getting stronger.  And we have to stop her to get out of here.” said John.</p><p>	“Elizabeth?  The chick we met when we got here?” Mark said.</p><p>	“These guys were good friends with her; much like we are with Diane.” said Trixie.</p><p>	“Diane?  There’s another?” said John.  “We have to hurry.”</p><p>	“We gotta go before all hell breaks loose.” said Ricky.</p><p>	“Right.  So let’s start looking.” said Mark.</p><p>	“John, how do you know Elizabeth is getting stronger?” said Felicity.</p><p>	“Twin ESP.” said John.</p><p>	“You’re her twin?” said Trixie.</p><p>	“Yeah.  It’s a long story.”  said John.  “We’ll put a pin in it for now.”</p><p>	“Right.  Exit.” said Alex.</p><p>	The six of them searched the walls, the bookcases, and every other obvious place there would logically be a trap door.  Alex enlisted the help of Ricky, John and Mark to help lift the mattress off of the bed.  Trixie and Felicity searched the frame.  Trixie found a button on the bottom of the frame and she pressed it.  A door on the right side of the room opened.  After Trixie and Felicity cleared the frame, the boys dropped the bed down.  They all went through the secret passage.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 7: The Secret Passage</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The group takes a second to breathe a bit in the the secret passage</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 7: THE SECRET PASSAGE</p><p>	The group powered on through the passage.  They reached a set of stairs.  John stopped suddenly.  Everyone else looked over in concern.</p><p>	“John? Are you alright?” Felicity said.</p><p>	“No.  The stronger Elizabeth becomes, the harder it’s going to be for our friends.  They’re trapped, like we were.  We have to help them.” John said.</p><p>	“Should we split up?” said Ricky.</p><p>	“No.  I think we work better as a group…” said Trixie.</p><p>	“I agree.” said Mark.  </p><p>	“Then we have to move fast...” said John.</p><p>	Everyone nodded.  They climbed the stairs and they continued the climb to the next room.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 8: Joey Arpaggio</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Joey dabbles in a bit of virtual reality</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 8: JOEY ARPAGGIO</p><p>	As Joey walked into the room, something fell onto his head.  He tried to pry it off but he couldn’t get a grip on it.  A screen clicked on and Joey found himself not wanting to pry it off anymore.</p><p>	The room began filling with gorgeous women of various body types.  There was only one other man in the room.  He was seated on the opposite side of the room, watching him.  A cigarette hung lazily out of his mouth as the women surrounded Joey.</p><p>	Joey shook his head and he focused on the beautiful women in front of him.  A beautiful brunette caught his eye.  He began making a move on her.  All of the other women vanished into thin air.  The woman grinned at him and she met him halfway across the room.  Joey watched as a small glitch caused the brunette’s head to bend in a horrific way momentarily.  She was soon back to normal.</p><p>	The man on the other side of the room seemed to leap into action.  He moved toward Joey, prying the girl off of him and tossing her onto the floor.  Joey shot the man a dirty look.</p><p>	“Look, man.  What you wanna do with women is--”</p><p>	“Shut up.  You and I are in danger.  We have to get outta here.”</p><p>	“What?  Come on man!  First good lookin’ chick I’ve seen in a long time and you’re telling me...”</p><p>	“I’ve been here since ‘88, asshole.  I’m taking my chance.”</p><p>	“What the fuck man?”</p><p>	“Glitches.  It’s out way out of the system.”</p><p>	“I’d rather have the women dude.”</p><p>	“Fine.  You get the women, I’ll get the fuck out of here.”</p><p>	Joey growled.  “Fine.  I’ll take your word for it.”</p><p>	“Name’s Harry.  Harry Hudson.”</p><p>	“Joey.  Joey Arpaggio.  Wait… you’re Harry Hudson?  Your father Bill was a sports caster in the ‘80’s right?”</p><p>	“Yeah…  Wait, what year is it?”</p><p>	“2019.”</p><p>	“Fuck, man!  I’ve been in here for 27 years?!  How’s my dad doing?”</p><p>	“After you went missing, his sports casts went to shit.  But I always liked his stuff the best before he went nuts.”</p><p>	Harry nodded.  “Wait, went nuts?”</p><p>	“Yeah.  He was determined to find you.  He tore up the whole town.  He ended up… um...”</p><p>	“What?  What happened?”</p><p>	“He put a shotgun in his mouth and… well..”</p><p>	“Oh God…  I need to get outta here...”</p><p>	“We’ll get outta here, I promise.  Now...” Joey picked up the girl.  “Glitch, bitch.”</p><p>	The brunette woman smiled and she began teasing Joey once again.  The woman looked so real, so vivid that Joey nearly forgot what he was doing.  A booming noise was heard in the distance.</p><p>	Neither Harry nor Joey moved.  They were both focused on the woman for different reasons.  No glitches.  Suddenly, Harry vanished.  Joey gulped.  The brunette came closer and closer.  The room vanished.</p><p>	“Joey!!  Oh God!  Joey!  Come on...” Trixie squeaked.</p><p>	“T-trixie?” Joey said.</p><p>	“Yes!  Good!  God, you scared us!” said Trixie.</p><p>	“What the hell was that thing on your head?” said Alex.</p><p>	“Hell if I know...” Joey said.</p><p>	“Virtual reality...” Ricky said.</p><p>	Joey’s focus snapped to the other side of the room where Harry and Ricky happened to be sitting.  “What?”</p><p>	“Virtual reality.  None of what you saw was real.” said Felicity. </p><p>	“We got lost in it…  It gave us exactly what we wanted…” Harry muttered.</p><p>	“How’d we get trapped in it though?”</p><p>	“Diane.” said Mark.</p><p>	“...and Elizabeth.”</p><p>	“Um… OK?” said Joey.</p><p>	“Wait… there’s someone else?” Harry said to John.</p><p>	“Evidently.” John said with a sigh.  “My sister… she… she’s becoming stronger… Thanks to the power and supposedly anger Diane has.”</p><p>	“There’s strength in numbers.” Joey said.  “If we all put our heads together, we’ll think of something… right?”</p><p>	“Yeah...” Felicity said.  “I like your positivity dude.” </p><p>	“Thanks...” Joey said.</p><p>	“So we find the next passageway then.” said Ricky.</p><p>	“Yeah.  Let’s find the rest of our friends.” Alex said, “And my sister.”</p><p>	“You got a sister trapped here too?” said John.</p><p>	“Technically she’s my step-sister but our parents have been together since we were like 2...” said Alex.</p><p>	“I see.  Anyway, back to work.” said John.</p><p>	“Harry, Joey, stay put.  You guys must have some major jelly leg syndrome.  Especially you, Harry.” said Mark.</p><p>	Joey and Harry exchanged a look.  They nodded.  Everyone else looked around the room for a door.  Joey squinted a bit from his chair.  Harry followed his eyes.</p><p>	“Red button above that door.” Joey said.  “Give that a try.”</p><p>	“How the hell’d you see that?” said Harry.</p><p>	“Just lookin’ around.” said Joey.</p><p>	“John are you tall enough to reach that?” Trixie said.</p><p>	“Of course.  I’m surrounded by short shits...”</p><p>	“I resemble that remark Johnny.” said Felicity.</p><p>	“Yeah, yeah, yeah.” said John.</p><p>	John hit the button.  A door swung open on the right side.  The gang shuffled through the open door with Joey and Harry bringing up the rear.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 9: Arianna Scaletta</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Arianna visits a different place altogether.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 9: ARIANNA SCALETTA</p><p>	Arianna walked into her room.  Trees lined the room and she had to do a double take to make sure she was even indoors.  The leaves on the trees began rustling.  A light shone through the trees.  Arianna felt pulled toward the light.  The next thing Arianna knew she was being lifted over the trees by the beam of light.  She found herself lying on a metal table a moment later.</p><p>	A grey creature with shining black eyes appeared next to her.  Arianna’s eyes widened but she couldn’t move.  She whimpered.  The creature’s eyes blinked at her as it attached various pieces of equipment to her body.  The creature then left the room.</p><p>	The table on which Arianna was lying on began moving of it’s own accord.  Arianna looked around.  She was on a space ship of some kind.  The walls and floors were made of metal and the entire place smelled like antiseptic.  </p><p>	The bed stopped moving abruptly.  It slowly turned into a room.  There was another person lying in a similar fashion.  The bed stopped moving.  Arianna looked over at the girl lying next to her.  Her eyes were closed.</p><p>	“Don’t move.  They’ll shock you if they see you move.”</p><p>	“...Right.”</p><p>	“I’m Lucy.”</p><p>	“Lucy… I’m Arianna.  But people call me Ari.”</p><p>	“Ari, trust me.  We’ll find a way out of this together, but you gotta trust me, OK?”</p><p>	“Yeah...”</p><p>	“Alright.  Now move very slowly so they don’t suspect anything.  I’m gonna need you to slide your left arm out first.  Then your right. OK?”</p><p>	Arianna remained silent, but did as Lucy asked.  Lucy’s movements were slow and steady as she moved as well. She turned her head slightly, grinning at Arianna.</p><p>	“Good.  Now this is gonna probably end up stinging a bit, but you’re gonna have to move your head outta that strap to undo your legs.”</p><p>	“Sting how?”</p><p>	“It’s gonna shock you.”</p><p>	“Ah.  Got it.”</p><p>	Arianna moved her head from the strap and every part of her body  that was still touching the metal table was shocked.  Arianna winced but her head was free.  Lucy looked over in concern.</p><p>	“You good?”</p><p>	“Takes more than that to deter a Scaletta.”</p><p>	Lucy grinned.  “Let’s go then.  Work on those ties around your feet.  You’ll be shocked a bunch, but it’ll be worth it when we get outta here.”</p><p>	“On it.”</p><p>	Arianna continued undoing the bonds on her legs as she was shocked.  Once her bonds were free, she pulled the various machines that were hooked to her off.  She looked over at Lucy.  She was grinning at her holding two guns.</p><p>	“Here.  Just in case we run into more of these alien dudes.” said Lucy, handing Arianna one of them.  “You know how to shoot.”</p><p>	Arianna nodded.  “My dad taught me.”</p><p>	“Good.”</p><p>	“Where the hell are we anyway?”</p><p>	“Spaceship above God knows where...”</p><p>	“We need to find the main control room right?”</p><p>	“Yeah…” said Lucy.  “This might be tougher than I thought.”</p><p>	“No kidding…   Let’s go.”</p><p>	“Right.  Follow me.”</p><p>	Arianna followed Lucy down the twisting corridors.  Lucy pressed her body against the right side of the door and Arianna pressed hers to the left.  They locked eyes.  Lucy tilted her head toward the door.</p><p>	“On 3.  1, 2, 3.”</p><p>	They went in guns blazing.  Alien after alien fell as lasers pierced their skin.  Lucy ran over to the console.  Arianna made sure the aliens were dead and she joined Lucy.</p><p>	“FUCK!” Lucy cursed.</p><p>	“What’s the matter?” Arianna said.</p><p>	“Coordinates.  We need Latitude and longitude for West Liberty.  I have no idea where the hell we are or where we need to be.”</p><p>	“40.2423 degrees North, 83.7558 degrees West.  That’s the coordinates for West Liberty.”</p><p>	“How… how did you know that?”</p><p>	“I’m a geography teacher.  I memorized every town in Ohio’s coordinates because… I’m a nerd.”</p><p>	Lucy laughed.  “Your supposed nerdiness, saved our ass.  Damn you’re good.”</p><p>	“Alright.  Program ‘em in and let’s get outta here.”</p><p>	“On it.”</p><p>	Lucy punched in the coordinates and the ship lurched forward.  Lucy sighed.  She punched a button near the door and the door slid shut.  She slid down the wall.</p><p>	“So, how long have I been gone?” Lucy said.</p><p>	“What?”</p><p>	“I’m assuming I’ve been gone for a while.  I’m Lucy Mahon.”</p><p>	“Wait… you’re the… girl who went missing in 1984?”</p><p>	“Yep.  That’s me.”</p><p>	“So, it’s… 35 years...”</p><p>	“Whoa… Son of a bitch.”</p><p>	“Yeah.  You’ve been here ever since?”</p><p>	“I couldn’t exactly escape.  I tried, but I’d always get caught.  You’re a hell of a shot by the way.”</p><p>	“If you hadn’t noticed Lucy, we haven’t exactly escaped yet.”</p><p>	“Yeah, true.  But we’re on the right track...”</p><p>	The two of them went quiet for a while.  Arianna got to her feet.   She looked at the console.  She motioned for Lucy to join her.  Lucy got to her feet as well and she looked at the console.</p><p>	“We should be here…  How do we leave the ship?” said Arianna.</p><p>	“No clue.” Lucy said.</p><p>	“Great...”</p><p>	“I almost don’t want to push anything for fear of making us explode.”</p><p>	“Yeah, good point.”</p><p>	“Do you remember where exactly the room you first came in was?” said Lucy.</p><p>	“Not really...”</p><p>	“Damn!”</p><p>	“So now what?”</p><p>	Lucy sighed.  “We start pushin’ buttons.”</p><p> </p><p>	The others were stuck inside the passage.  Previously, they had been able to open the passageway doors with little to no effort.  This time however, the door seemed to be jammed.  John sighed, throwing his hands up.</p><p>	“This is hopeless!” John said.</p><p>	“It’s stuck tight.” said Joey.</p><p>	“I’ve got an idea...” Felicity said.  “Alex, come with me.”</p><p>	Alex nodded and he followed Felicity back through the passageway.  Alex helped Felicity lift a chair and they carried it to the entrance of the passageway.</p><p>	“Everyone, back through to the other room!”  Alex said.</p><p>	“When in doubt, use force huh?” said Ricky.</p><p>	“Who the hell cares?” said Harry.  “Fuck this place.”</p><p>	“I second that!” said Trixie.</p><p>	“Everyone outta the way?” Alex called.”</p><p>	“Yeah!  Ram away!” said Joey.</p><p>	Felicity and Alex ran at the door with the chair.  It splintered into a million pieces.  Everyone filled  into the room.  Arianna and Lucy were lying on the ground.  Alex rushed to Arianna’s side and Felicity ran to Lucy’s.</p><p>	“L-lucy?  Lucy, wake up!” Felicity said.</p><p>	Lucy’s eyes fluttered open.  “Felicity?!”</p><p>	Felicity hugged Lucy tightly.  Lucy hugged her back, trying to figure out where she was.  John knelt next to her, tears filling his eyes.  Lucy grinned at him.</p><p>	“John...”</p><p>	“Jesus, Luce...”</p><p>	“Hey.  So… 35 years huh?”</p><p>	“You still look good, Lucy.”</p><p>	“So do you, Johnny...” Lucy said, blushing.</p><p>	“So… We move on now?” said Joey.</p><p>	“Yeah.  And we find Diane and Elizabeth.  And we “take care” of them.” said Alex, helping Arianna to her feet.</p><p>	“Left side of the room.  Base of the “tree” with yellow leaves.  There’s a red button.” Arianna said.  “I saw it before I got… well, abducted.”</p><p>	Lucy grinned.  “Good eye, partner!”</p><p>	Arianna grinned.  “Thanks, Lucy.”</p><p>	Mark walked over and he pushed the button on the tree.  The door swung open.  Lucy and Arianna exchanged a look as they walked through to the dimly lit room.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 10: Elizabeth's Office</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The gang finds themselves in Elizabeth's office.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 10: ELIZABETH’S OFFICE</p><p>	A fire was burning in the fireplace as the group entered the room.  They fanned out around the room.  Mark picked up a book off of the table.  Arianna and Lucy stuck together.</p><p>	“What is this place?” Arianna said.</p><p>	“Looks like a study or… an office.” said Ricky.</p><p>	“There’s a roaring fire in the fireplace.  That means someone’s been in here recently.” said Trixie.</p><p>	Arianna rolled her eyes.  “Thank you, Trixie….”</p><p>	“Well, I’m assuming Roger, Vicky, Riley and Connor can’t leave their rooms based on… well, all of us… so...”</p><p>	“Yeah.  Same with Jerry, Frankie, Chastity and Victor.” said Harry.</p><p>	“So that leaves either Lizzie or… Diane, was it?” Lucy said.</p><p>	“Yeah...” said Trixie.</p><p>	“So… why are these three books here…?” said Mark.</p><p>	“Wait, those are the books Lizzie had!” Felicity said.</p><p>	“You sure?” said Joey.</p><p>	“I’ve never been more sure of anything in my life.  Look, she called me one day out of the blue.  She asked me to help her with the pronunciation of some latin words since I was taking a course in college.”</p><p>	“So this…” said Joey, holding up another book with a cross on it. “Must be her diary.”</p><p>	“I’m almost afraid to read this…” said Lucy.  “Almost.”</p><p>	Lucy cracked open the diary and she read aloud.  <br/>	“May 30, 1988<br/>		I’ve re-read the books over and over.  If a demon were to attack me in that… place… I’ll be good to go.  All I have to do is remember the right protection spell.  (page 385 of the giant red book, Elizabeth!)  He’s on to me.  He knows.  That’s why I switched diaries.  Salt, crosses, and demon traps protect this diary so he can’t get his hands on it.  I’ll write more later.”</p><p>	Ricky took the diary for the next passage.  <br/>	“June 19, 1988<br/>		I called Felicity at college.  She’s helping me with the proper pronunciation of the Latin words.  John has been giving me looks; like he knows I’m doing something I shouldn’t be.  I’m trying to protect them.  I swear it.  Especially Victor…  The demon I’m researching… likes his type…”</p><p>	John snatched the diary from Ricky.</p><p>	“July 7, 1988</p><p>		Alright… Here’s the plan.  I’ll summon my friends here… (sorry guys, but you’ll understand in the end….) and that’ll be the perfect cover to go after this freak and get Lucy back.  I’m sorry guys, but this is how it has to be.  On the last page of this diary is a protection spell and a spell that will exorcise a demon if needed.  Trust me guys these will help keep you safe.  I promise...”</p><p>	“So… do we trust her?” said Alex.</p><p>	“This was pre-possession so… yeah.” said John.</p><p>	“Right...” said Alex.  “You don’t expect us to...”</p><p>	“Alex, what else can we do?  This is the best lead we’ve got.” said Arianna.</p><p>	Alex sighed.  “Yeah, OK...”</p><p>	“So… We need to find the rest of our group and then start thinking about how to defeat Diane and/ or Elizabeth.” said Mark.</p><p>	“Defeat… wait, you can’t be saying that Lizzie is… evil?” Lucy said.  “Lizzie was afraid of her own shadow for Christ sake!”</p><p>	“Not after you went missing, Luce.” said John.  “She was obsessed with finding you.”</p><p>	“Yeah.  She’d do anything to get you back.  She even started a fundraiser for you.” said Felicity.</p><p>	“Yeah?” Lucy said.</p><p>	“She changed.  Grew up even.” said Ricky.</p><p>	Lucy stared at the diary.  “Still… I trust Lizzie.  Well, this Lizzie anyway.”</p><p>	“Me too.” said Felicity.”</p><p>	“So, we’re all in agreement then?” said John.</p><p>	“Yeah.  Let’s go.” said Alex.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>